Presuing Love
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Raphael didn't do relationships. He was too hard. His personality too rough. Yet Diana Foster made him want something more and complex. He should have been careful with his wish. Especially after learning that her twin sister is dating his brother Donatello. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

He was angry, his mind a red haze after the fight he'd had with his older brother Leo, forcing him to leave his home before he did some serious damage to his brother's face. Which is why he found himself here- Here being the only bar within five miles of his home that you couldn't get an STD just from looking around it. He liked this place.

It had good alchoholic drinks, nice music, plenty of hot assed chicks to pick up and enough dark corners to hide himself in while he drank.

The second he stepped inside, he automatically searched the sea of faces around him, just to be cautious. And then made his way to the very back of the bar where his favorite booth was, and sat down. Making sure to keep his hat down low over his face.

He held up a hand to indicate that he wanted a drink and recieved a nod from the bartender, who pulled a bottle off of the shelf behind him and then grabbed a shot glass, and made his way over to his booth and set both down in front of him.

He muttered a rough sounding thanks to the man and sat very still until the bartender left him alone again.

Popping the top off of his bottle, he poured his first shot and then quickly downed it as the door across the bar opened and a young woman wearing an off the shoulder, knee length black velvet dress with pearls around her slender neck.

Her dark hair was up in a twist style at the back of her head with a jeweled hair clip holding it in place.

He looked her over several times from under his hat, his amber eyes narrowed as she sat down. She didn't seem like the bars usual clientel. In fact, he'd swear that she was nervous or skittish about being there. Not that he could blame her any.

She was a looker now that he got a good look at her face. The kind of looker that drew a man's attention and fueled his fantasies.

And his mind was already conjuring up a few of their own. _God wha I would do to spend one night wit her. _He thought as he took another drink, his eyes darkening to gold as he watched the woman hesitantly order a strawberry daiquiri. The bartender made her her drink and carried it over to her and set it down in front of her, earning an slightly nervous smile from her as she payed him and watched him go back to the bar before taking an experimental sip of her drink.

A small frown marring her face as the sharp taste of alchohol hit her tongue.

He smirked to himself, figuring that a piece of ass like her was likely to put on a show once she was nice and shit faced- and was more than a little disappointed when she only had two drinks before cutting herself off and standing up to leave. She took several steps towards the door and he suddenly stood and threw down a fifty.

Enough to cover his drinks plus buy the bottle of whiskey he'd been working on and slowly made his way across the bar, not exactly knowing where he was going- he was simply following the dame. Some part of him hoping that maybe he could charm her into spending the night with him. While another part of him knew it was possible a futile endevor.

He hit the door and came to an abrupt stop when he saw the girl doubled over just a few feet away with her arms wrapped around her middle. Some of her dark hair escaping from the twist to frame her face. Her slender body was subtly shaking and he frowned, wondering if she was about to get sick and before he could stop himself he asked.

"Ya okay?" The girl straightened her spine and looked over her shoulder at him.

God she had the prettiest eyes. Such a deep color blue that they looked purple. He felt her eyes look him over, possibly wondering why someone was wearing a long jacket and fedora on such a nice night in March. "Oh, uh... I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"Yer sure?" He asked again as he tilted his head slightly so that she could see his eyes. Gold met violet and he noted a small shiver work it's way down her spine and smirked as a peculiar scent filled his nostrils as she nodded.

Ah, the scent of a semi aroused woman- She smelled so much sweeter than he had thought she would. She didn't smell like most of the dames he spent the night with, like musk and sweat and old perfume. No, she smelled like honeysuckles and oranges.

It was_ heavenly. _

So much so that it was making his mouth water and his hands itch to touch her. Strange how something so innocent could invoke such feelings in him. But there it was, an animal's attraction to a female going into heat. Or at least thats what he thought of this as. He knew it was crude and degrading to the girl, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"If you don't mind me askin, what's a dame like you doing in such a place? Ya have to know it's dangerous."

She flushed as if embarressed. Her pretty eyes flickering away from him as she took a moment to reply. "W-Well, believe it or not I came here to pick up a guy and have a one night stand."

He stared at her unblinkingly for a moment then held a hand out to her. She looked down at it for a moment as he said, "Den your in luck. My name is Raphael Hamoto, and I'll take ya." She looked at him with a hint of nervousness and uncertanty in her expression as she slipped her small hand in his and he got the feeling that tonight would be a night that he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana kept glancing down at the hand holding hers, a small frown on her face as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the stranger.

He had three thick fingers on his leathery skinned hand. And while this wasn't alarming to her, after all she wasn't the type to discriminate- it was his eyes when he caught her glancing down at their joined hands that sent a chill down her spine and made her wonder if she was making a mistake.

That gold color held her entralled, made her feel weak and cornered. As if she were holding hands with a predator that was all but ready to pounce.

"Uh... Not to be a buzz kill or anything but-"

"Yer curious bout what kind of person I am." It wasn't a question, merely a really good guess. After all, not many women would ignore the fact that they were placing their _health_ and very _lives_ in the hands of a total stranger. Not without weighing the dangers first.

"I-I just-" She started to say when he cut her off.

"Don worry about it none, babe. I get it. Ya don wanna place yerself in the hands of a sociopath or nothin... I already told ya my name, what else ya wanna know?"

"Are you clean?" She asked in a sqeaky tone as her face turned red. He looked at her and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Was he clean? That had to be the most obsurd question he'd ever heard considering who and _what_ he was.

Still... If it made her feel better knowing, then he'd tell her.

"Yea, I'm clean. You?"

"Yes. I'm clean." She said a little stiffly.

"Is dat all you wanted to know?" He asked after a heartbeat or so. She looked up at him and then away as he thought, _Guess so._

The two of them lapsed into silence and ten minutes passed until they reached the hotel about a block in a half from the bar and Raph thrust his bottle of booze into her hands and with a low growl said,

"Wait here. And while ya at it drink some of tha, you being nervous as hell is'nt a turn on sista." And then disappeared inside to get a room. Diana stood there for a moment, her thoughts going round. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean what the hell am I doing? I'm not a slut or whore or a- a prostitute so why do I feel such a desperate need to go through with this? _

The door to her left opened and her mystery man walked out looking like he had just won the lotto or something and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her along behind him to a room just down the hallway around the corner, and stopped in front of a red door with the numbers 219 on it and unlocked it then stepped back and motioned for her to go inside.

Diana stepped inside the room and looked around. As far as seedy hotels went, this one wasn't half bad. The bed in the middle of the room had red and white satin sheets, the lamps had beautiful painted designs on the shades, there was cream colored carpeting on the floor, and there was even a mini fridge in the corner.

She was so absorbed with looking around that she didn't hear the man enter the room, or the door closing and locking behind him.

"It's a nice room."

"Yea. I don't tink I've seen a nicer one yet." Raph said as he tried to figure out a way to let the woman know that he was a turtle without freaking her out when she sat down on the edge of the bed and held a hand out to him and asked shyly.

"Is it okay if I see your hands?" He hesitated for a moment thinking, _Oh god this is it!_, then held his hands out for her to see.

Diana took his large hands in hers and gave him a tentative smile, trying to put him at ease as she pushed one of his jacket sleeves up a little bit and blinked at the color of his skin. _Merde! _She'd had an inkling about him not being normal from the get go, but this...this may be a bit much for her to take. She looked up at him as he slowly pulled his hands from her grasp and reached up and took off his hat then shrugged off his jacket.

Earning a shocked gasp from her as she got a good look at his shell before he turned to face her again. She looked pale, and shaken. As if she had just come into contact with an alien being. But he couldn't blame her for being shocked.

If he were in her place he'd be pretty goddamn shocked too.

Swallowing hard, Diana got up off of the bed and moved to stand in front of him, and very slowly put her hand against his plasteron. Tracing the little grooves in the shell where she could feel hard muscel beneath before moving on to his collarbone and lightly tracing it with her fingertips leaving little tinngles in her wake. And it was all that Raph could do not to grab her hand and pull it away from his skin.

But he understood that she was curious, so he let her continue.

Once she was done trailing her fingertips along his collarbone she shifted her attention to his arms. They were nothing but thickly chorded muscle from the shoulders down. One didn't get that sort of physique unless they worked out everyday which is why she found herself asking curiously, "How much can you bench press?"

"Bout two five fifty." He replied and smirked a little as she drew in a sharp breath and asked hesitantly.

"Your not going to break me, are you?"

He glanced at her face for a moment and used the tip of his tongue to wet his lips before answering her, "Nah babe. Ya got nothing ta fear from me."


End file.
